


Nightmare

by Notmenotthem



Series: Fatherly Love [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmenotthem/pseuds/Notmenotthem
Summary: Sam saw a terrifying vision from the future. Concerned, his dad comforted his son. That is when things changed.
Relationships: John Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Fatherly Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905085
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Sammy stared at John as he slept. All three were in a random motel somewhere and were on a hunt. He was silently thanking John for saving his life earlier. By shooting that monster that tried to eat him. He crawled in John's arms to feel safe.

John woke up when he felt little Sammy crawling into bed. He kissed his son on the forehead and waited till little Sammy fell asleep. Then he turned around and fell back asleep.

The next few days were the same. John trained his boys, they hunted, they killed evil, then they slept. John needed their boys strong. He was strict with them. He loved his sons, but they needed to be strong.

It was one year later that things shifted.

Sam woke up. He was dreaming about him and Dean hunting. They were grown up. The when Sam was walking, somebody came behind him and killed him. Sam woke up crying. He instinctively checked his back to see if there was blood. There was none, but he went to the washroom to check.

He stood there for awhile. He didn't go back to sleep, he was too scared. So he sat in the bathtub with his back to the wall, making sure the bad man couldn't hurt him.

John woke up. He felt danger. His boys, they were in trouble. Quickly waking up, he went to see if they were alright. 

Dean was sleeping soundly, a small smile on his face, when he checked the side where Sammy should be, the bed was empty. Heart beating fast, he was about to wake Dean when he saw the bathroom light on. 

He usually would wait till Sammy was done, but he needed to make sure he was safe.

Sam tensed when the bathroom door opened. Seeing his dad, he relaxed.

John breathed a huge sign of relief seeing Sam was okay.

"Sammy, why aren't you in bed?" He asked. Wondering why Sam was sitting in the bathtub.

"I had a bad dream."

"Want to tell me about it?"

Sammy shook his head. He was trembling from the dream. Seeing that, John sat next to him holding his son, comforting him. It was awhile till Sam begged to sleep with John. He was still scared. So John agreed. 

He refused to tell John or Dean what his dream was about. For the next few days, Sammy insisted on using a nightlight. John shut Dean up when he started teasing Sam. When Sam insisted on sleeping with a knife underneath his pillow, is when John took him to talk to a professional.

Sam talked to the child psychologist about his recurring nightmare. Concerned, she asked John. John said he didn't know. John was wondering if Sam was seeing his own death. He knew about Sam's "gift," but had no idea how vivid his vision would be. Sam was careful not to say what his family did for a living, he said that he moved around a lot for his dad's job. The woman concluded that was probably why Sam kept having those visions. She told John to spend more time with Sam. John thanked her.

After they returned "home," a random dumpy motel somewhere, John took his boys out to a baseball game, then then they went for ice cream. Both Sam and Dean were happy, but wondered why John looked so worried. John spent more time with his sons, especially Sam. A jealous Dean was wondering why John spent more time with Sam, but John simply said Sam was younger and smaller than Dean. He still didn't tell Dean his nightmares. That was up to Sam to tell Dean.

They ended up at Bobby Singer's house, and Bobby took Dean for a hunt. John told Bobby about Sam's nightmares, but didn't specify on what it was about. Bobby understood. He knew how special Sam was. When they left, Sam waved goodbye. 

Sam and John trained. They hunted, but only in the general area. It was a few days later that their relationship dynamic changed.

Sam woke up from his nightmare. John was in the same room sleeping on the armchair when Sam woke up. Concerned, he held Sam as he trembled. Sam was glad his dad was there. He was scared. John held Sam as he shivered. Sam begged John to lay down with him. Then it happened. Sam and John were having sex.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad. Don't leave me." Sam begged.

"I won't."

"Promise."

"Yes."

Sam asked John to lay with him. John did, and held his son as he tried to sleep. Sam tried to sleep, he really did, but the pain of being hurt, stuck with Sam. Turning around, he asked John to sleep with him.

The small twin bed was tiny, it was big enough for Sam, but for a grown adult, it was microscopic. But John tried. They lay together squished. But Sammy felt safe. When John kissed him goodnight, Sammy moved his head. John and Sam's lips accidentally touched. 

John pulled away disgusted with himself. But the thrill of Sam's lips stuck with him. That small touch was electric. It was months that John was with a woman. He surpressed his needs, his responsibilities came first. When he looked at his young son, Sam was looking at him shyly. Then they both leaned towards each other. When Sam's lips touched John, everything changed.

Sammy and John were making out. Sam felt weird kissing his dad, but it felt nice. John was top of Sam, kissing Sam. Sam's small lips kissed and when he stuck his tongue inside Sammy's mouth, Sam didn't fight him. They frenched for awhile. Then Sam felt John's hardness.

"Dad, your thing is hard."

John realized that. Looking at Sam, he asked if Sam would like to go further. He wasn't going to push Sam, it was up to him. Sam nodded. Hopefully, the bad dreams went away.

The sounds of John and Sam having sex were the only sounds there was.

It started of gradually, John took off Sam's pajamas, then when he was nude, he took off his bottoms, I including his shorts. Then after preparing Sam, he climbed on top of him and wrapped his small legs around his waist.

"Okay. Sam, this will hurt. But after this, it won't feel pain anymore."

"Okay."

Then John slowly eased himself inside. He waited till Sam relaxed. Then he added another inch. Then he felt the bottom of Sam's hips.

Sammy's eyes were teary. It hurt. His dad hurt a lot more than he thought. Then when John started moving is when Sam slowly got used to it.

They were soon fucking hard. Sam was moaning as John slammed his tiny hole. Then Sam was begging for John. 

Sam's ass was tight. John felt his small spinter gripping his dick. He then moved Sam's legs apart and started fucking him harder. Then when John came, is when he felt John's cum. 

Sam cried out when he felt his dad's wetness inside of him. John groaned when he came. Holy shit. Sam, his baby. He kissed Sam. 

"Sammy. This must always be a secret. I mean it. The nightmares will never stop if you tell anyone." John felt guilty about saying it, but Sam needed to be protected. 

Sam nodded. John teared up on the guilt. 

That was the only time that they did it. Thankfully the nightmares stopped. John kept an eye on Sam, but he slept peacefully, from there on out. Bobby asked on why Sam's nightmares went away. Sam just said John took care of everything. 

Bobby accepted the answer, he figured John acted like a father, and not a hunter for once. John was a hunter. He took away Sammy's bad dreams.


End file.
